


Repay

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arrow necklace fic, F/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another arrow necklace fic, this time with a surprise cat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repay

Liho curled around her shoulders, keeping Clint from actually putting the necklace on her. The cat watched him carefully. Natasha seemed unfazed by it’s territorial nature and instead smiled. “What’s this for?”

“It’s for taking care of me…or rather putting up with me.” Natasha had been so patient during his deprogramming. She’d made sure he was never alone when he woke up in cold sweats, and she kept him happy when otherwise he would’ve slipped into grey. “You really kicked my ass back into shape after New York.”

“An arrow though?” She played with the delicate chain. “It’s a bit forward.”

Clint shrugged. “We’re good…er…friends, babe. I just wanted to give you something to show my appreciation.”

Natasha smirked and nudged Liho off her shoulders. She handed Clint the necklace. “We’re more than friends, Clint. Thank you.”

Clint moved behind her and clipped it around her neck. He kissed the clasp before putting her hair back over it.

“I should get you something similar,” she said softly.

“You helped me more than I could ever help you. Don’t worry about it.”

Liho wormed her way between them and looked up at Clint, tail flicking. He thought maybe he’d get her a matching collar one of these days. 


End file.
